Traditionally, security systems have been utilized for detecting unwanted data and/or code (e.g. malware, etc.). Oftentimes, the security systems employ signatures of previously detected unwanted code and/or data, heuristics, etc. for detecting unwanted code and/or data. However, techniques used by traditional security systems to detect unwanted code and/or data have generally exhibited various limitations. Just by way of example, such signatures, heuristics, etc. used by traditional security systems are generally susceptible to causing false positive identifications of unwanted code and/or data.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.